Recon
by weatheredlaw
Summary: He wasn't following him. Honestly. Yugi/Atem Fireflies: 2


**A/N:** On my one-shot fix. XDD Still. Turning these little Yugi-Atem shots into a larger set.

**Summary: **He wasn't following him. Honestly.

**Recon**

Yugi looked around. That feeling was there again. That feeling that someone was following. A someone named Atem. He sighed and shook his head. The real question to him was not if it was strange that the boy was following him. It was funny, actually. Years and years had he and Atem been friends of some sort. Not the closest, not even good friends. Acquaintances was too weak a description, but he had never considered his look-alike to be a very good friend. Just someone he knew and could do a project with.

Certainly not the kind of person he expected to follow him.

It would have been embarrassing had Yugi not been the only person to know. Because he was. He thought that anyway. Most people didn't really pay much attention to Atem. He was quiet and smart and spoke only when he needed to. He didn't trip over his shoes or loose his lunch bag. He was a minor heart throb among the younger girls and seemed to be good friends with Duke, a dark headed boy who was a heart throb in and of his own right. He wasn't too large a blip on the social radar and that made it all the more interesting that he had suddenly chosen to follow Yugi around.

Smiling, he decided to play the game.

Ducking into a coffee shop, he ordered a tea and waited. Atem did not come in. But he saw his figure just quickly walk past the store, not even bothering to glance in. Another smile from Yugi. His tea was ready. He took off again.

Today he was going to the store to buy his grandfather oranges. Big fresh oranges to make juice with. There were a few smaller items on the list and he glanced at it as he entered the store. Atem followed him a few moments later, lingering in the frozen food section as Yugi perused the fruit. He grabbed a grapefruit for himself and went off to get bread and cough syrup.

Atem followed just far enough behind.

It wasn't as if he wasn't strange looking in the position he was in. He was following a twin around. People would get suspicious. Maybe point him out to Yugi. The taller boy considered this for a moment in the store as he stared from behind a magazine rack and watched Yugi pay. What had started as a mission to ask Yugi to lunch had become full on recon work. He fretted over this as he looked at a women's health magazine. When he glanced back up, Yugi was gone. "Shit." He set the magazine down, his arms hanging limply at his sides.

He was a coward. A fool and an idiot. He had come out with the purpose of extending the hand of friendship and maybe more and had ended up stalking the very person he was trying so hard not to drive away. However, he seemed lucky enough -- he thought Yugi didn't know and that was good. He could just pretend the day had never happened. Pretend that...oh who was he kidding. Yugi was smart and funny and would think he was a moron. Sighing, he walked out through the sliding glass doors and down the sidewalk.

Unlike Yugi, Atem did not have a sixth sense. He was too busy wondering why he became such a flake whenever Yugi was near to notice the very person he'd followed around all morning was trailing close behind _him_ now.

The tables had turned. Yugi smiled to himself and wondered how long it would be before Atem even noticed. He only had so much time that day. There was work to be done -- namely oranges to juice. But he could do this. For just a while, he could pretend that he was a spy, like he had when he was young. And he could pretend that this was not what he wanted to do. That Atem did not intrigue him just as much as he did the taller boy. He could lie to himself and say he wasn't interested. But of course, that would be a lie. And Yugi didn't often lie.

So he told himself the truth. He liked Atem. He had told him as much in the park the other day. But those kinds of things didn't mean much, did they? He didn't know.

Sighing, he realized that he wanted to be caught at this point and that Atem wasn't going to notice him anytime soon. So he gathered his wits and headed home.

Maybe he'd finish his own spy mission some other day. For now, there were oranges to juice.


End file.
